Endless
by mams'ailes
Summary: Mello et Matt, sortez les de Whammy's house, de l'univers de Death note. Reste alors deux personnalités hors-normes, que je vais tenter de vous dépeindre, autrement. Étudiants et amis d'enfance, co-location chaotique et hilarante. Puis tout le reste...


**Titre : Endless**

**Genre : Sous forme de drables une histoire d'amour, d'amitié, et bien plus encore. Oui entre deux hommes, entre deux êtres humains. Si l'idée vous incommode, il vous suffit de passer votre chemin. **

**Rating : merde, je sais plus du tout comme fonctionne ce truc là… si mes souvenirs sont bon disons entre M et MA.**

**Résumé : Mello et Matt, Matt et Mello. Sortez les de Whammy's house, de l'univers de Death note. Reste alors deux personnalités hors-normes, que je vais tenter de vous dépeindre, autrement. Étudiants et amis d'enfance, co-location chaotique et hilarante. Et le reste, ce sera la découverte… **

**Chapitre : 0, prologue, c'est la mise en bouche, l'installation des personnages et de l'intrigue. Prêt ?**

La grande Amérique, terre de refuge et de grands rêves. Descendez un peu le regard, là où le soleil squatte les annonces météo plus quatre-vingt pour-cent de l'année. Il y a des palmiers partout, des voitures rutilantes, un luxe dégoulinant le long des corps bronzés. Les plages ne désemplissent jamais, ou presque. Et que dire des boites de nuits et différents clubs de cette grande métropole. Laquelle ? Mais Miami, bien sûr. Cependant, ce n'est pas sous le si réputé soleil des Everglades que cette histoire va commencer...

Une musique électronique, nasillarde et insupportablement répétitive ne cesse de résonner entre les murs blancs. L'obscurité ambiante n'est brisée que par le halo blafard d'un immense écran de télévision LCD. Tout autour, se devine des cartons de pizzas desséchées, aussi oubliées que les paquets de Pringles vides et les bouteilles de coca éventé. Un jeune homme, d'une petite vingtaine d'années semble-t-il, est agrippé à sa manette de jeux. Entre ses lèvres malmenées, mâchouillées, quelques onomatopées réussissent à se faufiler : come on, aller come on come on... Il ne hausse pas le ton, le risque de réveiller son colocataire est trop grand. Et lorsqu'on vit avec un jeune homme aussi loutre que colérique, on s'abstient autant que possible de froisser la bête. Game over. Le cri de rage s'envole, pourtant, sans aucune retenue envisageable. Matthew, plus rapidement surnommé Matt, se met à grogner contre la terre entière. Et en particulier ses coéquipiers de Call of Duty, qui, comme à leur habitude, ne méritent sûrement pas qu'on leur dise GG. (si le langage parfois vous échappe… Bah Utilisez google bande de noobs) "**CES CRÉTINS QUI CROUSTILLENT ! Merde ! GG les mecs, GG hein !**" Balançant son casque sur la table basse, le rouquin s'étire puis se relève en attrapant une cigarette. Heureusement la nicotine calme un peu ses nefs mis à mal. Il tire donc dessus avec vigueur, tournant sans but pendant plusieurs minutes dans la grande cuisine américaine. Les néons de la pièce projètent des ombres impersonnels sur le mobilier tout de verre et de chrome. La cafetière est lancée, ronronnant dans la pénombre. Impossible de savoir qu'elle heure il est, midi ou quinze heure passée ? Le roux hausse les épaules, sincèrement il s'en fou. Il préfère fredonner, la tête dans le frigo. Coquillettes de la semaine dernière ou croque-monsieur à moitié grignoté ? Un grincement mécanique retenti alors, le faisant grimacer. Ce sera blonde hurlant au menu. 1… 2… 3 "**MATT POURQUOI TU GUEULES QUAND JE DORS, POURQUOI TU OUVRES PAS CES PUTAINS DE VOLETS ? POURQUOI TU ME CASSES LES COUILLES ?**" Réthorique usée, fatiguée, Matt se contente de refermer la porte du frigidaire puis de proposer un chocolat chaud à Mello. "**Ouai, et grouilles.**" Soupir, tout léger alors que la capsule de Milka est installée dans la Tassimo. Le roux se penche, observant le blond colérique qui vient de s'affaler sur le canapé, ronchonnant dans son coin sur l'imbécilité affligeante de son colocataire. Mais Matt n'as pas envie de se battre, pas aujourd'hui. Alors il se contente de poser la tasse fumante devant son ami et écrase son mégot au milieu des autres. Le cendrier déborde, ce n'est pas bien grave. Il sait qu'à un moment ou un autre Mello va se munir de deux sacs poubelles et tout y balancer. Il lui suffira alors simplement de racheter un énième cendrier.

**Note : Écrire pour écrire, pour le plaisir de raconter, de s'évader. Ça faisait longtemps, et ça m'avait manqué. Peut-être ne trouverez-vous aucun intérêt à ce prologue, ni ne ressentirez vous pas la plus petite curiosité vis à vis de la suite. J'espère pourtant que certain auront prit plaisir à lire, autant que j'en ai pris à écrire. La suite dans les jours qui viennent, je suis inspirée. Autant donc en profiter.**

**Note bis : je ne suis pas spécialement une joueuse de jeux vidéo, mais grâce à mon adorable coloc' qui elle, vit quasiment sur swtor, j'ai pus glaner quelques étranges (non franchement, vous trouvez pas ça bizarre le terme croustiller ?), expressions. **

_**Bien à vous, cam.**_


End file.
